Secret Life
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Lies, Rumors, Cheaters, Break ups, Make ups and lots of Drama. Thats the secret life for the teenagers at Fobrisher Academy but how long will it stay secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! okay this story id based of the show secret life of the american teenager but its super different anyway i hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Willow's POV:**

Positive.

The test came out positive. I start to feel tears flood my eyes. I'm preagnet.

**Patrica's POV:**

First day of high school, oh Joy. I wonder what's high school got I store for me. I take a breath and walk in the front doors of Frobisher high. As I walk down the hall to my locker (they already hae their stuff in there locker and have their class list they got it a week ago when they got a tour of the school)

I hear someone scream my name "patricia!" I turn to see Joy. I smile "joy,hey" we high and walk over to our lockers that are right beside each other "so how was summer?" she asked "are you serious Joy, I spent half my summer with you"

"I know"

We start to walk down the hall

"well are you happy we're starting high school"

"no, why would I, it's just school we still have to research and do math and stuff"

" true but there cute boys and lots of clubs And more cute boys"

I turn to Face Joy

" you sound like Amber right now "

And after I say that Me and joy both get attacked by hugs from Amber, Mara and Fabian and once Fabian gave Joy a Hug she blushed like crazy

"I missed you guys so much" Amber says

They all start talking but I wasn't really paying attention because I saw this boy walk in. He had dirty blonde spikish hair and was wearing a leather jacket I wonder who he is.

**Alfie's POV:**

Well so far today has been boring I mean we go to class and the teachers would tell us what's going to happen this year and then the all and talk and talk about the rules in their class so boring but me and Jerome just finished coming up with ideas for pranks we will have in the future. It is now lunch and me and Jerome are eating outside. I finish my lunch as notice Jerome didn't finish his sandwich

" you gonna eat that"

He looks at his sandwich

" yeah "

" well I'm going to go throw my lunch away"

"Kay"

I pick up my stuff and walk over to the trash can but as I walk there I see this beautiful blonde haired angel she had bright blue eyes and an Amazing smile as I was watching her I ran into some and made him drop his stuff

" oh, sorry dude didn't mean to" I say

He just gives me a dirty look

I throw out my stuff and as I turn to him again the Beaufort angle as standing there beside him "are you okay Mick ?" she asked him " yeah, wanna grab lunch off campace" he asked her. No. " yeah sure " she says giggling a little but I think she sees me staring at her because she then says " what are you looking at weirdo" " who me, ha nothing ha ha " I say/laugh awkwardly the Mick guys puts his hand over her shoulder then says " let's go Amber" I watch them walk away then quickly go to the table where me and Jerome were sitting "okay when I was walking to the trash can to throw my stuff away I saw this girl who looked like an angle she had-" I began to say but Jerome cuts in

" does she have Dark brown hair and looks like a goddess? Because If she does then back off girl's mine"

" no she has blonde hair and yeah she looks like a goddess, goddess of the angles! Wait do you like someone?" I ask Jerome he quickly says no with a straight face I guess he's not Lying then,

Eddie's POV:

Well it's now the end of the day I see this girl, I take my drum sticks out and drum on the lockers until I get to hers " hey!"

She looks at me and I smile

"hi" she says nervously

" been awhile don't you think "

" yeah, I guess so"

" have you been avoiding me?"

She still looks nervous I don't know why

" what no, I just been busy with stuff"

She tells me

I just smile at her then I put one of her loose hairs behind her ear which makes her blush a little

" well I have to go see you around willow"

**2 weeks after the first day**

**Mara's POV:**

I feel horrible I mean I like my best friends boyfriend but I can't help it Mick is just so sweet and nice and romantic when he wants and if you think it can't get any better it can he's extremely good looking we are eating lunch together. Me Amber and Mick, Fabian was with us but Joy got him to sit with her and Patricia she has a total crush on him it's soon obvious. The three of us just talked and talked for awhile then this guy just sits down

"hey" Mick said

"hello, care to introduce me too these pretty ladies" the guy said

" oh,well that's Mara" Mick started I just smiles at the guy and said hi he smiled back

"and this is Amber my girlfriend" Mick told him very seriously he then put his arm around her

"hi " Amber said

" oh and this is Eddie" Mick told us

" so have long have you 3 known each other" Eddie asked

"me and Amber have known eachother since we were 4" I too Eddie

" and we been best friends since, but me and Mick have known eachother since we were in diapers because our parents were close friends but they stopped hanging out for a while and we met again over the summer when Mick moved back " Amber told Eddie

"cool, hey do you guys know anything about that girl over there" Eddie asked pointing to Patricia

"patricia? Ooo do you have a thing for Trixi" Amber asked

"maybe" Eddie answered

" she scares me" Mick says

" yeah she could be a bit scary " I say

" well I like scary " Eddie says looking at her

"If you too get together I could make a Peddie scrapbook eeeeepppp" Amber says excited

"Peddie?" Eddie says

"Patricia and Eddie Duhh" Amber says

I laugh. Mick and Eddie just eat more and Amber started to apply lip gloss But I just watched Mick and lost myself in a daydream.

**Joy's POV:**

Willow has been acting weird lately I mean weirder than usual exotically when that guy Eddie walks by like he just did now. Okay I'm getting to the bottom of this. I grab Willow's arm and pull her into the girls bathroom "why did you drag me in here?" willow asked

"what's going on with you?" I ask here

" what do you mean nothings going on just the same old willow" she says happily And smiling but at the same time nervously

"willow I know something's wrong, you're acting weirder than is usual And every time that Eddie guy walks by you act so strange " willow just stays silent and looks down and now I know she's hiding something I just don't know what.

" Willow please tell me what's wrong" I beg her

She takes a breath then looks up at me

" over the summer I…I umm… I had sex" she says. OMG did she just say what I thought she said

"oh my gosh are you serious?" I ask her

She shakes her head nervously

"yeah but it was only for a moments and now I'm " she stops talking and I know why

"and now you're what?" I ask even though I already know

" pregnant" she says slowly. I can't believe she's pregnant I mean Willow out if all people is that possible?

"Who's the father? "

" the father is"

* * *

**Yeah thatrs right willow has a little baby in her stomache and Eddie knows her? and Alfie has fallen for the pretty little blonde Amber. Whoes the girl Jerome was talking about? Joy likes Fabes well no suprise, and whoes the guy Trixie was looking at? Jerome, Eddie maybe some other Mara has a crush on Mick who is Ambers boyfriend of a whole summer! Tell me if you enjoyed and i promise this story will be better because well a little secret will get discoverd. Next chapter...**

**-someone will cheat **

**-someone gets a little bully **

**-and Alfie and Jerome will make their frist move**

** REVIEW! until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfie's POV:**

There she was. I walked ti the seat nest ti her and sat down. " hey" I said. She closed her makeup mirror and faced me. I flashed her a smile. " sorry but my friend is going ti sit there" she said. Shoot. " oh" I said awkwardly I got up and went ti go sit with Jerome.

" okay class she your seats and lets get started" Mr. Sweet said. Patricia then walked in.

" Patricia your late, go sit beside Edison" said

" Eddie" Eddie corrected, Patrica groaned and went and sat next ti him, which is behind me.

I tuned ad faced her. " did you do it ?" I whispered. She nodded yes.

" then it should be happening in 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2" Jerome counted down. The fire alarm went out.

" 1". Jerome said getting up. Patricia went to a different middle school then me and Jerome but a few days ago she coughs us doing prank and wanted in we only let her in so she wouldn't eat us out but now were doing then together.

Lunch

Fabian's POV:

As I was walking to the table I usually sit at I felt big rough hands on my arm push. I fell in the ground, and heard the sound of laughter. It was the football team. The caption of the team was laughing the loudest and the most. I think his name is Jodh but not sure. There was food all over me, I feel disgusting.

" see you later Rutter" he said walking away. As the rest if the team followed one stopped and kicked me. Mick gave me a sythpthetic look, the only reason I know Mick is because he's dating Amber and I'm friends with her, she talks about him a lot.

" hey, are you okay" I hear a voice, it belong to a girl. She had long wavy dirty blond hair and an Amercian accent.

" hello " she says snapping me out if my thoughts.

" oh h-hi, yeah I-'m O-Okay" I say, great I was stuttering again.

" Stutter Rutter strikes again" I hear a voice say, it was someone from the football team.

She put her hand out, I took it and she helped me up

" thank you " I say getting in my feet

" Hi, my names Nina" she says

" nice to meet you. I'm Fabian" I say, she smiles, what a beautiful smile.

"are you new here?" I ask

" yeah, I just moved here from America. It's my first day"she tells me

" are you like-" I start but got interrupted by Joy pulling me away

" hey Joy" I say

" don't talk to her"

" who Nina, why?"

" Se may seem sweet and innocent but she's not" he says walking away. I turn to look at Nina but she's not there anymore.i wonder what Joy meant when she said 'she may seem sweet and innocent but she's not'. Wait Nina and Joy know each other?

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long wait but hears the chapter not exciting but next chapter we will find out williows baby daddy and Nina has a secret , Review. Until next time...**


End file.
